Code Z
Code Z is a Drum 'n' Bass band formed by WN member, Slimeo and Pendulum and Knife Party Member, Rob Swire. The point of this band is to make Drum and Bass music. The Duo is currently signed to Atlantic Records, EVOLVE Records, and RAM. History Formation: 2003-2006 In 2003, Slimeo announced that he started a project titled, "Codename W.N.", which the term WN is NW (Northwest) spelled backwards. The intention of the project was to make EDM music. Although, Slimeo stated that the project was just a DJ Project. The Project would later get changed to a duo DJ project. A year later, the band, WN, was formed and began working on the song, "Begin", which would be released that same year on Warner Bros. Records. In 2005, Slimeo stated that he had intention to start a project to make Drum 'n' Bass with Pendulum member, Rob Swire. He also said that he signed a deal with Atlantic Records, Breakbeat Kaos, and Ram Records. He then published a landing page website saying, "Slimeo and Rob Swire are teaming up for a project unlike any other." It also showed the Code Z icon. The Band was formed in 2006 when Slimeo had formed the band, WN, two years ago. Slimeo replaced the Band's website landing page with a different one showing the band's offical logo along with the Atlantic Records, Breakbeat Kaos, and Ram Records logos with a text saying, "Drum and Bass will never be the same again..." The Turnoverness: 2006-2008 Slimeo and Rob Swire began working on the debut album and the first song under the name, "Code Z". Slimeo was trying to sign a deal with Def Jam Records, but failed to make that happen. So, Slimeo decided to stick with the three labels, Atlantic Records, Breakbeat Kaos, and Ram Records for now. Rob Swire had revealed that he and Slimeo were working on the first song, which would be released as a single, as well as a debut album under the side project, "Code Z". The name of the album was called, "The Turnoverness". Recording for the album began at Greenyworld Recording Studios in Chicago. While at the studio, Slimeo stated he wanted to make some Drum and Bass music because the feel of the tempo (175 BPM) was like an anderline rush. Which is why slimeo founded the project in the first place. TBA! SWATCH, Rob Swire Departure, and Continuation (2009-2012) After touring, Slimeo announced that a new Code Z album was in works and would be released sometime around 2010. He also stated that Rob Swire was working on a new Pendulum album. Slimeo had difficulties with Atlantic Records when the label misprinted the debut album's deluxe edition back cover, Slimeo stated that one of the bonus songs, "Acid Treaks", on the second CD had it's concept name, "Disfunctioned Mercury", printed on back cover instead of it's offical name. Atlantic Records responded to the statement saying that the misprint was an accident and it would fixed the problem. In 2010, Slimeo announced the album's official name and front cover art. He then said that it would feature five artists from RAM and Atlantic. It would also be released as a double album. After the release of the album, "SWATCH", the duo began the SWITCH Tour to promote the double album. In 2012, Rob Swire left Code Z and Pendulum to focus on his EDM Project, Knife Party after the finishing of the SWITCH Tour. However, Slimeo annnouced that his Code Z project would continue without Rob Swire and he would begin a revamped version of the SWITCH Tour, titled, SWITCH V2, in June 2012. Resistance and First Hiatus (2013-2014) In 2013, after the finishing of the SWITCH V2 Tour, Slimeo announced that the DnB label, Breakbeat Kaos, was shutdown and that Code Z would be releasing on the Atlantic and RAM labels from now on. Atlantic and RAM announced that Code Z's 3rd album, Resistance, is in works And would be released in 2014. Slimeo performed his 21Razor, Code Z, WN, and Fantastic Beatle Boycott projects at Ultra Music Festival 2013 to signal the upcoming album, R4R3 (RARE), a collection of unreleased, rare tracks, and exclusive tracks frhis WN, Code Z, Fantastic Beatle Boycott, and 21Razor projects that have been reworked by Slimeo. It was released on Astralwerks, Atlantic, RAM, and IKI Music that same year. The day after the album's live tour, Slimeo announced that he was taking a hiatus from Code Z until further notice about what will happen to the project's future. But, he did say that's still a DNB artist and will continue to produce DNB and will still be part of RAM's line-up. I want to put this project on hold until further notice of Code Z's future. But, I will still produce Drum & Bass, and I will still be part of RAM Records. Those days are not behind, and Code Z will return someday. "Reunite", EVOLVE Records signing, and Blackstar Festival Performance (2016- 2017) During the IdiotequeX 2017 tour by WN, Slimeo surprised everyone by announcing that Code Z was being pulled from hiatus. Everyone... This may come as shocking news... BUT CODE Z IS BACK! BACK FROM HIATUS!!! To open up this performance he began performing the mashup of ID-K-3917-A, Masochist by Pendulum, and a demo of the project's first release since hiatus, Night Runner. The day after the performance, he announced that he would release the mashup along with Night Runner after the tour, as he would go on to produce the song more. Slimeo then made his Code Z project part of his label, EVOLVE Records to prepare for the EP, Reunite. He stated that "it was about time Code Z join the Evolution". The project then took stage that slimeo's Blackstar Festival to premote the EP. TBA! Hello Again and Return of Rob Swire (2017-2018) In preparation of the new album, Slimeo annouced that he would be releasing a compilation album of Code Z's hit tracks and a new EP for the album. He also announced that RAM Records was celebrating their 25th anniversary this year. TBA! Future (2018-present) In August 2018, Code Z announced that their old label, Breakbeat Kaos was returning and they would sign back to the label. Their first release on BBK in 6 years was entitled, Non-Sleep. It featured Bad Company UK who DJ Fresh, the founder of BBK, was a member of the group at the time. TBA! Discography Albums * The Turnoverness (2007) * SWATCH (2010) * Resistance (2014) * Hello Again (2017) EPs * turnover (2006) * SWITCHS (2009) * Resent (2013) * Reunite (2017) Singles Coming Soon! Live Albums * Live (2008) * SWITCH Tour (2011) * SWITCH V2 (2013) * Live @ Ultra Music Festival (2014) * Reunion (2017) Category:Bands